Aircraft often include wings having outer surfaces with microscopic features (e.g., scales, riblets, ridge-like structures, etc.). In some instances, the microscopic features increase laminar airflow and reduce turbulent airflow along the wings to reduce aerodynamic drag forces exerted by the airflow, thereby enabling the aircraft to travel more efficiently during flight. In some instances, the microscopic features of the outer surface of the wings deteriorate and/or become damaged over time. The deteriorated and/or damaged microscopic features of the wings may increase drag forces and, thus, reduce efficiency of the aircraft during flight.